


The way back home

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha, Jensen, and what happened after the convention </p><p>-----<br/>Based on those damn tweets they sent to each other ugh can I pls live</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way back home

**Author's Note:**

> First cockles fic oh my god

The convention circuit was exhausting. He flew in, had a great time, and then flew out before another series of never ending days at work started again. It was always the trip home that was the worst. Sometimes he was alone with just a guard. On the much better days he could goof of with Jared, and then there were days like this.

Jensen yawned and stretched out his legs with a hmph as he sank even further into the plastic airport seat letting his head lean onto the strong shoulder of the man next to him. _Misha's_ strong shoulder. He didn't even open his eyes to see if any one was watching them, and hell, what did it even matter. He was exhausted.

He felt the tickle of a warm breath in his ear. "Psst," It was Misha. Jensen blindly swatted at him, missing entirely. Misha let out a soft warm chuckle before leaning in to whisper. "Want to know how the guards are looking at us right now?"

"Mmm?" Jensen mumbled the syllable into Misha's blazer.

"Well," Jensen could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Ginny is constantly rising just her left eyebrow. Just the left." He chuckled. "And Pat keeps trying to avoid looking at us. His eyes don't even know what to settle on."

Jensen smiled gently as they fell into silence. None of the guards ever said anything about their proximity. Not even Cliff. They would all avoid the subject and give them their space. It was a relief to say the least.

Misha reached into his pocket, probably pulling out his phone. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't on Twitter.

Jensen angled his head up slightly. "Whatcha tweetin' about this time?" He said sleepily.

"Oh," Misha didn't even stop typing for a second to speak. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Jensen tsked, opening his eyes and grabbing the phone out of Misha's hands. "Oh come on, nothing for you is out of the ordinary."

He took a moment to read the tweet, squinting at it with sleepy eyes.

'Hey, @JensenAckles is too tired and lazy to say thank u to Chicago, so I'm doing it just so he can retweet it without thinking.'

"Really? Tired and lazy?"

Misha tilted his head to the side, giving a sly smirk. "Hey-the criminal matches the crime."

Jensen slid the phone page up and down with his finger, feeling Misha's gaze strong on his actions. Jensen's mouth twitched up and he clicked on the delete button, just as Misha half lunged into his space, trying to stop him. Their bodies were flush against each other for only a few seconds before Misha steadied himself by grabbing onto Jensen's leg as he returned upright. He didn't remove his hand.

"You know that they're going to speculate, right?" It was almost a whisper.

"Yeah. They always do."

"So now what?" Misha looked up at him with those damn blue eyes and a smirk. It was a wonder Jensen could ever think coherently.

"Well," He handed Misha's phone back over before he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Maybe if I send a tweet they'll play it cool?"

Misha laughed fully. "You know you're being naive right?"

Jensen shrugged and started typing. He started out with a typical thank you- no one could be shocked by that- and he just couldn't help but smirk as he typed the next part. Misha raised his eyebrows in question, but kept his eyes on his own phone screen, waiting for Jensen's tweet to show. Jensen pressed send, looking at Misha with a full out grin as his friend read the tweet.

"Really?" His voice jumped in pitch. "You've got to mention the fact I don't follow any one?" Jensen just laughed in return and Misha shook his head, working on a tweet of his own. Jensen's phone dinged-he must have forgotten to put it on silent again- and he read Misha's newest tweet.

He let out a laugh."Really? Following is for followers? That the best you can do?"

Misha smirked, giving Jensen's leg a quick squeeze before he shrugged. "It's true is it not?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah but-," He trailed off, staring into Misha's eyes.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you when the plane comes."

Jensen nodded with a smile, returning his head to its place of rest on Misha's shoulder. He closed his eyes and could feel Misha leave a soft kiss in his hair. Hell, maybe the convention circuit isn't too bad after all.


End file.
